


Луна, тоскующая по волку

by MeyMey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey





	Луна, тоскующая по волку

Эй ты, большой злой волк, откуда столько шрамов на твоей шкуре?   
Почему твой вой так печален?  
Эй, большой злой волк...

Стайлз никогда не думал, что сможет испытывать такое. Такое яркое. Такое бездонное. Это не привязанность, не влюблённость, нет. Это зависимость. Это потребность. Это необходимо как воздух. Он стал зависимым от ощущения приближающейся опасности. От тревоги и страха.   
Он вслушивается в каждый шорох. Он вслушивается во все разговоры.   
А вдруг тот, в ком он так нуждается, вернулся? 

Говорят, что когда луна подходит к Земле слишком близко, случаются разные катастрофы. Но Стайлз так же верит, что случаются и чудеса. Например, он снова может дышать. Например, он снова может чувствовать.   
Он делает глубокий вздох, принюхиваясь к запаху влажных листьев и травы, и задирает голову к бесконечно огромному небу. Небо смотрит на него миллионами мелких глаз-точек и одним огромным. Стайлз считает, что это как у монахов: у них есть третий глаз, которым они видят мир иным, более глубоко и полно. Так и небо видит мир иным, через свой огромный круглый глаз, зависший над лесом. 

Эй, Небо, что видишь ты?

Стайлз ёжится от холодного ветра и прижимается к тёмному, влажному стволу дерева.   
Он ждёт. Ждёт. 

Эй, большой волк, ты же знаешь, что я тут? Ты должен знать. Ты должен чувствовать.   
Я же чувствую тебя. 

Не нужно иметь сверхострый слух, чтобы уловить этот лёгкий шелест листьев, под чужими ступнями. Стайлз поворачивается как раз во время, чтобы уткнуться носом в его грудную клетку. Клетку для зверя. Стайлз несколько секунд прислушивается к этому зверю, а потом поднимает глаза.   
Питер улыбается, скаля зубы и чуть склонив голову. 

\- Я ждал.   
\- Я знаю.  
Стайлз прижимается сильнее, не знает, куда деть руки, не знает как себя вести дальше. Но ему и не надо ничего делать.   
Питер, касаясь только дыханием, не губами, спускается по шее к плечу, стягивает с него футболку, оголяя, целует выпирающую косточку. Стайлз вздрагивает, подставляется под горячие и сухие поцелуи и не может поверить.   
Дождался. 

В воздухе сладко пахнет гниющей листвой и кровью. От Питера пахнет кровью. Его и чужой. Стайлз втягивает воздух, пропитанный этим запахом, и теряет равновесие. У него кружится голова. От этих дурманящих запахов, от собственных чувств и оттого, что в последние пару ночей ему так и не удалось нормально поспать. Он чувствовал приближение чего-то. Приближение кого-то. И чувства не обманули его. 

Горячие ладони Питера покоятся на его плечах. Питер молчит и смотрит ему в глаза. Стайлз встречается с ним взглядом и словно запутывается в паутине, не в силах его отвести. Стайлз решает, что это - как смотреть в бездну. Опасно, страшно и невозможно оторваться.   
Питер улыбается и, наконец, целует его в губы. 

\- Я правда ждал, - говорит Стайлз, когда поцелуй прерывается, и утыкается в плечо. - Я так ждал.  
Стайлз закрывает глаза и хватается за рубашку Питера.   
\- Прости меня.   
О, да. Всё это время он не забывал, что помогал в убийстве Альфы. Питера. Это разъедало его. Это убивало его.   
\- Я не злюсь, - говорит Питер. - Будь иначе - уже убил бы.

То, что между ними - не отношения. Никаких признаний, намёков и предложений. Просто Питер почувствовал, когда отношение Стайлза изменилось. И при встрече им не требовалось объясняться. Питер не может точно объяснить, что это. Потому что привычное объяснение - звериное чутьё - не работает. Стайлз - не зверь. Но Стайлз тоже почувствовал. И сам пришёл.   
Стайлз считает, что, возможно, это всё-таки какая-то способность оборотней. Навязывать кому-то свои чувства. Обратная эмпатия. Стайлз почувствовал, что Питер нуждается в нём, и пришёл.   
Но Стайлз никогда не расскажет о своих догадках. Потому что они не нравятся и ему самому. Хочется верить, что всё это - настоящее. Его. Его чувства.

Запах Питера сводит его с ума. Никогда раньше он не замечал за собой подобного. Никогда прежде чей-либо запах не заставлял его так сильно желать.   
Стайлзу интересно, что чувствует Питер. Испытывает ли он что-либо подобное? Сходит ли он с ума. 

И на этот невысказанный вопрос Питер отвечает.   
Прижимает к дереву, целует яростно и грубо, бродит руками по телу, стаскивая одежду.   
Ему не нужно разрешение. Сам факт присутствия Стайлза рядом с ним - разрешение.   
Питер не кусает его, только скользит клыками по коже, оставляя влажный след. Словно не может его прокусить.   
Стайлз замечает это и ему отчего-то становится легче. И он полностью отдаётся. 

2\.   
Стайлз боится спрашивать Питера о том, больно ли это. Больно ли умирать. Дважды.   
Однажды Питер уже умирал вместе со своей семьёй. А потом парочка малолеток, во главе с его племянником, сожгли его. Снова. Снова пламя.   
Стайлз даже боится подумать об этом.

\- Это больно, - говорит Питер.   
Он сидит на кровати Стайлза, когда тот делает за столом домашнюю работу и старательно отгоняет от себя тот самый вопрос. Потому и вздрагивает, как от удара.   
\- Это очень больно, - повторяет он и хмурится. - В первый раз ещё было очень страшно, но во второй просто больно. Страдает каждая клетка в теле. Особенно больно нам - оборотням. Мы умираем очень медленно. Наши клетки успевают восстанавливаться. Восстанавливаться и умирать снова. Рождаться и умирать. Рождаться и...  
Стайлз закрывает рот Питера ладонью. Питер поднимает на него усталый взгляд и прижимает руками ладонь Стайлза к губам, целуя.   
\- Но я тебя не виню. Я был тем ещё засранцем. Я понимаю тебя.   
Стайлз утыкается лицом ему в колени и некоторое время сидит так, пока ноги не затекают и Питер не втаскивает его на кровать.   
\- Почему же ты винишь себя?   
\- Такой вот я.

3\.   
У Стайлза рядом с Питером нет абсолютно никакого желания притворяться идиотом. Никакой защиты.   
Впрочем, она бы и не помогла. 

Стайлзу интересно, чтобы подумал папа, узнай он о их отношениях.   
Стайлзу бы хотелось просто взять весь этот клубок чувств из сердца и переложить в папино. Тогда бы он понял. А так... нет. Вряд ли. 

Стайлз даже Скотту боится рассказывать.   
Ну, то есть он не боится осуждения сексуальной ориентации и чего-то такого. Он боится, что Скотт может отнять у него Питера. Опять. Опять причинить боль ему или даже убить. 

Стайлз уверен, что Дерек знает. Дерек смотрит на него по-другому. Кажется, что даже немного обиженно. Но Стайлз не уверен. Он и в своих-то чувствах не может толком разобраться, что уж говорить о чувствах взрослого оборотня. Альфы.   
Дерек только однажды прижимает его к джипу на парковке, обнюхивает (прямо как собака), а потом отстраняется. Стайлз думал, что прочитает в его глазах ненависть или презрение, но там было что-то другое.   
\- Я не был уверен, - говорит Дерек и делает ещё шаг назад, как будто вот сейчас собирается развернуться и убежать.  
\- Не говори Скотту, прошу.  
Дерек неопределённо мотает головой и, развернувшись, уходит к своей машине.

Стайлз думает о том, что же такое было в глазах Дерека. И почему Скотт до сих пор не знает. 

4\.   
У Питера на коже остались шрамы. Стайлз знает каждый. Стайлз знает, что когда Питер обращается, они растягиваются, увеличиваясь в размерах пропорционально телу.   
Ещё Стайлз знает, что шерсть оборотня, казавшаяся такой жесткой, на ощупь мягкая и приятная. Если, конечно, не заляпана кровью. 

Стайлз отстранено думает, что они стали меньше общаться со Скоттом. Дело не в нём, конечно. Дело в Скотте и Эллисон. У них всё сложно. И им не до старых друзей.   
Некоторое время назад Стайлз бы очень переживал. А сейчас он решает, что им нужно время. Друзья друзьями, а любовь... ей сложно сопротивляться.   
К тому же ему есть кем заместить пустоту в душе. 

У Стайлза ведь тоже есть шрамы. На душе. На сердце.   
Питер слушает его рассказы (о матери в основном), как будто ему не всё равно. Это приятно, когда кому-то не всё равно.  
Стайлз тоже слушает Питера. Хотя иногда очень страшно и хочется забиться куда-нибудь, спрятаться от почти реального запаха гари. Но Питер обнимает его и как-то незаметно сменяет тему, начиная рассказывать о жизни до пожара. 

И это совсем не странно. Их отношения.   
И Стайлз просто хочет, чтобы они не кончались.   
Чтобы всё это не кончалось. 

Стайлз просит укусить его.   
Чтобы если охотники добрались до них, не остаться одному.


End file.
